Jphillips412
About Jphillips :Jphillips, leader of the Land of Phil and currently the Deputy Minister of Peace in the New Polar Order. Minister of Plenty Emeritus of the New Polar Order and served as such for 10 months under Emperor Electron Sponge and Imperative Emeritus Assington. Jphillips has been a member of the New Polar Order since November 6, 2006. Foreign Relations :The Land of Phil, led by Jphillips, currently holds excellent relations with other members of the NpO. Those members being GEwilliam, Silvaienia, Electron Sponge, AlmightyGrub, Zbaldwin, Ski11585, and Shillelagh. International Agreements :Jphillips is a proud member of the New Polar Order. History :Jphillips joined the New Polar Order on November 6, 2007. During the time spent in the NpO, he has participated in every war since his nation's founding and has served the Order to the fullest of his ability. New Polar Order :The New Polar Order is the only alliance Jphillips has ever called home. He joined the Order on Nov. 6 2007 and has been a member ever since, holding countless positions within the alliance. Positions Within the New Polar Order :Since Jphillips's acceptance into the Order, he's filled countless roles with in the Order. Those roles include: Former Diplomat to Mostly Harmless Alliance, Northern Treaty Organization, Union of Republics, Red Team Recruiter, Black Team Recruiter, Polar Bear Battalion Lieutenant, Killer Whale Major, Unistrut Major, Senior Diplomat for Yellow/Brown Spheres, Big Brother Director, Quartermaster, Bank Officer, Bank Director, Bank Chairman, Outer Party, Deputy Minister of Plenty, Deputy Minister of Peace, Minister of Plenty, and Imperial Advisor. :Jphillips has come out of retirement in September 2008 and began running for government once again. He was reelected into government in October 2008. He is currently is serving as Deputy Minister of Love. Ministry of Plenty Pre-Government :Jphillips made his mark in the Ministry of Plenty during Great War III under Minister of Plenty, Harry Harper. Serving as a Major, he took an active role in seeing that aid was sent to members even during Harry's absence. After the war, Jphillips was seated on the committee to oversee the rebuilding of Polaris. Under Harry Harper, Jphillips would hold every position within the Ministry of Plenty before beginning his run in the government of the Order. Deputy Minister of Plenty :Jphillips was elected as the Deputy Minister of Plenty in June of 2007 Polar Council and was appointed the deputy under Harry Harper. That month, the New Polar Order participated in the FAN-WUT War, in which Jphillips assisted in funding one of the most costly wars in the long history of the Order. Jphillips was moved back to the Ministry of Plenty in mid November 2008 to January 2009 when he was elected as as Deputy Minister of Love. He has served a total of 4 months as Deputy in the Ministry of Plenty. Minister of Plenty :He was appointed Minister of Plenty by Electron Sponge after the resignation of Harry Harper. It was a time of crisis in the Order, as this was the beginning of one of the darkest times between the New Polar Order and the New Pacific Order. As it would soon be known, the Moldavi Rebellion would shake the Orders to the core and set the stage for the ~ vs. Unjust Path. Jphillips would take a large roll in successfully leading the Order through the Unjust War in only his second month as Minister of Plenty. :During the next 8 months, the New Polar Order would find itself in numerous other conflicts. From another war with FAN, to NADC, to the month of April which saw the Order's longest string of wars in over a year, Jphillips would play a huge role in the success, growth and direction of the New Polar Order. :Under Jphillips, the Ministry of Plenty thrived into one of the best banks in the Cyberverse and saw to it that the New Polar Order would grow to the third strongest alliance in Planet Bob. During Jphillips's last full month as the New Polar Order's Minister of Plenty, he was responsible for one of the largest month's of aid in the history of the NpO, sending over $1.2 billion to the members of the Order. Resignation :Due to real life and lack of time, Jphillips regretfully resigned from his position as Minister of Plenty on May 22nd, 2008. Ministry of Peace Pre-Government :Jphillips began his career in the Ministry of Peace in March of 2007 as a Lieutenant of the Polar Bear Battalion. He served during Stand or Die War, [War III, and the NpO-CIN War. Jphillips was forced to cut his career in the Ministry of Peace short due to his election as Deputy Minister of Plenty in June of 2009. :In July of 2008, Jphillips entered the Ministry of Peace again. He would serve as a Major to the Killer Whale Battalion until later being moved to Unistrut Battalion and serving there during the War of the Coalition. Serving there for the remainder of the War, and attempting to put back together a battered and bruised alliance, Jphillips began his campaign to serve in the Polar Council once again in October 2008. Deputy Minister of Peace :Jphillips was elected as the Deputy Minister of Peace on the October 2008 Polar Council to serve under the acting Minister of Peace, Aaric. He was previously a Major under Unistrut Battalion prior to being elected. Having served a successful first term, Jphillips was re-elected as for the Polar Council of November 2008. After serving 2 weeks in November, and due to several promotions within the alliance, Jphillips was moved back to the Ministry of Plenty to serve as Deputy there, making his career in the Ministry of Peace short lived. New Polar Order Awards Imperial Medal of Honor 2 Time Recipient of the Imperial Medal of Honor * Imperial Medal of Honor * Imperial Medal of Honor War Badges * Maroon War * Great War II * Stand or Die War * Great War III * NpO-CIN War * FAN-WUT War * Unjust War * FAN-1V War * BLEU-NADC War * CIS-FPI War * GATO-1V War * BLEU-GUN War * NpO-FIST War * War of the Coalition Education Badges * This article is a work in progress. Category:IndividualsCategory:Member of New Polar Order